darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1238
As Daphne dies, Melanie learns the truth about her parentage despite the best efforts of Julia. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1841. At the Old House, Bramwell waits by Daphne's bedside, hoping that his prayers are strong enough to pull her back from the brink of darkness. And at Collinwood, Melanie learns that Kendrick has tracked down the truth about her, and soon the secret that eluded her all of her life will be secret no more. And Melanie will know not only who she is, but what incredible ties link her to Collinwood. Melanie answers Kendrick's knock on her door. He tells her that not only does he know who her mother is, but that he has spoken to her and she will be there shortly. As they embrace, there is another knock on the door. Kendrick opens the door and Melanie looks at her mother with recognition and delight. Act I Melanie’s mother is revealed to be Josette. They embrace and Kendrick excuses himself. Melanie tells Josette how delighted she is that Josette is her mother, but wants to know why Josette didn’t keep her. Julia eavesdrops as Josette says she had no choice, then Julia enters the room demanding that Josette not tell Melanie any more. Josette says she will no longer deny that Melanie is her daughter, and she regrets not having taken her and Bramwell away to Boston when she had a chance many years ago. Julia interjects that Josette was persuaded that in her penniless state she could not raise two children. Josette agrees, and says she gave Melanie to the family to be raised in the Great House, but not as her child. Julia begs Josette not to tell any more of the story, for it would destroy the family and help no one, but Josette refuses to be dissuaded. Julia tries to lay a guilt trip on Josette, but Melanie throws a fit and kicks Julia out of her room. A defeated Julia leaves. Alone at last, Melanie asks Josette why she came back to Collinwood and who it was that wanted her to be raised in the Great House. Josette explains it was her father, Justin Collins. Act II Melanie reels at the revelation that Justin really was her father. Josette explains that she and Justin became involved after Barnabas' death, while she was in deep mourning and seeking kindness. They became lovers when she was in Boston to inquire on Barnabas' estate. Justin offered to leave Flora, but Josette thought he belonged at Collinwood, so she moved around Boston and Justin was not able to find her until after Melanie was born. Justin insisted that Melanie be raised at Collinwood rather than in squalor. She begs for Melanie's understanding, and Melanie gives her both that and her forgiveness. Downstairs, Julia berates Kendrick for his “meddling” and wants to know what he plans to do with the information. He says he will do whatever Melanie and Josette think best, but Julia demands he not tell Flora the truth. He nods, but reiterates it is up to Melanie and her mother. He then asks Julia how she found out; Julia reveals she found a letter that told enough of the story to figure out the rest in one of Justin's coats they were giving to charity. She says she is glad she is the one who found the letter, and not Flora, who would have been crushed if she found out Justin had cheated on her. At the Old House, Bramwell sits at Daphne's bed as she awakens and tells Bramwell she heard his voice. Act III Daphne tells Bramwell she feels tired, like she has run a long distance. Bramwell tells her he has been at her side, angry with himself for not realizing how much he loved her, and despairing that he might not get the chance to tell her how much he does. Daphne is confused, as she dreamed she had his son, and she saw the look on his face the first time he told her how much he loved her. Bramwell is taken aback and Daphne asks what the problem is, then says she was wrong to come back, and collapses again. Bramwell protests that he does love her and she asks if he wants a child, and he says he wants her to get well. He says that he has failed her as a husband, but that now everything will be different. At Collinwood, Melanie and Josette decide to tell everyone about Melanie's parentage, but Julia appears and forbids them to do so. Act IV Josette declares she won't be pushed around by Julia's branch of the family anymore, but Julia says she owes it to Justin to protect Flora from the truth. Melanie does not want to hurt Flora either, and decides to keep the secret. Learning that Kendrick is downstairs, she goes to him. Julia stops Josette from following, insisting that she never come back to Collinwood again. At the Old House, Bramwell brings Daphne tea in bed. Josette enters the room and asks about Daphne's recovery. Josette is obviously upset about something, and when Bramwell asks her what it is, she runs out of the room sobbing. Downstairs in Collinwood, Melanie fills Kendrick in on the whole story, but is confused about what she should do. Kendrick insists that when they are married it will all become clear and Melanie leaves to change clothes for a trip to the village to find out when they can be married. Some time later, Bramwell storms in the house as Julia comes down the staircase and demands to know what has upset his mother. Julia is tight-lipped when Josette bursts in saying that something terrible is happening to Daphne. Bramwell runs out as Julia glares at Josette, who follows. Daphne tells Bramwell she is dying, and that in time he will want Catherine, who will want him in return. She gives them her blessing, as they are the two people in the world she loves the most. As Bramwell tells her she must not give up, Daphne succumbs to her illness and dies. Memorable quotes : Josette: (of Justin Collins, to Melanie) I don't think I've ever seen a man so happy. He hoped you'd be a girl. He said a man was entitled to a daughter after having had three sons. ---- : Julia: (to Kendrick) I'm sorry there's nothing better to entertain you than the Collinsport Gazette. I'm sure you'd prefer a private diary or some intimate letters. ---- : Julia: There's nothing I can tell you. : Bramwell: I don't believe that! : Julia: Then let's say there is nothing I wish to tell you! Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Collins → * ← John Karlen as Kendrick Young → * ← Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins (PT) * ← Mary Cooper as Josette DuPres Collins (PT) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1234. * Final episode for Kate Jackson and Mary Cooper, and the characters of Daphne Harridge (PT) and Josette DuPres Collins (PT). ** Jackson, along with several other cast members, would begin work on the film Night of Dark Shadows five days after this episode originally aired. * Closing credits scene: Landing in the Collinwood foyer. * Only cast members are credited. Story * According to this episode, it would appear that the Barnabas Collins of Parallel Time died circa 1820, as Josette says she became pregnant with Melanie shorty after his death. However, his gravestone, as seen in 1012 gave a death year of 1830. * When Josette had to go to Boston to see to Barnabas' estate, Justin Collins went with her. Justin hoped Melanie would be a girl. * TIMELINE: 11pm: Bramwell arrives at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors 1238